Zombie Run
by RedPurpleAngel
Summary: The zombie apocalypse happened just like the prophecy had said it would. Now everyone is waiting for a group of gifted people to come together to save them from the zombies.
1. Meeting

**_I have to write this story because it would not leave my mind and I just had to write it! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

I gripped my samurai tightly as I heard a twig snap, followed by slow shuffled footsteps to my left. I was about to decapitate the intruder, when I caught a fast movement in the corner of my eye. I quickly hid my samurai behind my lavender cloak.

When the mysterious man stabbed the intruder in the head. He then stood in front of me. He had on a black cloak and his eyes were red, then they changed to black.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" Asked the mysterious man. "It's dangerous at the time of this night." He looked me up and down and smirked.

By the way he was looking at me; he must have thought that I'm a damsel in distress. Taking advantage of this situation, I faked my trembling. "I-I got l-lost." To make it more believable, I looked at him with teary eyes. "P-please h-help m-me?" I begged him.

"Where are you going?" I was hesitant at first because I didn't really know where to go. As far as I know, every single one of my family have turned and I'm the only one left of the great Hyuga family.

He must have felt me hesitant and said, "I'm going to the ancient vines.

I looked at him quizzically. "I-I thought t-that p-place was a-a m-myth."

"No it isn't. I should know since my brother died protecting it." He glared at me.

"H-Have y-you been t-there?" I asked.

Before he could answer my question, I felt a lot of presences behind me. He noticed to and pushed me down behind a bush. I glared at him and he just clamped my mouth shut. We lay on our stomach and watched 5 men on horses stopped and told their crew to take a break. I look at the man next to me and he gestured for me to be quite. Thirty minutes passed and they are finally moving on. We saw about thirty men walk pass and ten little kids chained together. What shocked me the most was, chained with those little kids, there was a little girl that I know and love. Ten minutes after they have left, we came out of our hiding spot and looked at the direction they were going.

* * *

**_I'm still writing falling in love stinks but I'm having writer's block :( _**

**_Anyway hope you like it :) Please read and review!_**


	2. Knowing

**_Keep in mind that Hinata is pretending to stutter! Yes I know she was stuttering a lot, but that's because I'm making it seem like she's not a very good at acting! (some of you didn't catch on but that's ok) Sasuke knows this but left things alone. Things are more explained in Sasuke's pov! {I'm working on it now since I finished the third chapter, might upload tomorrow or Saturday} _**

Meeting

We sat in front of the fire the man had just made. I looked at the man across from me with pleading eyes. Once he looked back at me, I didn't even need to say a word, because we were thinking of the same thing. Save the kids.

He stood up and sat next to me. "I'm Sasuke by the way." He introduced himself and held his hand out.

"I'm H-Hinata." I took his hand and smiled at him. Our little moment was ruined when we heard a gunshot followed by a blood curdling scream.

Sasuke quickly put out the fire and we both climb the highest tree. We made it high enough in time to see a man running from zombies. He tripped on the tree's trunk we were on and he feel on his back. He happened to see us and stared at us with pleading eyes. I was about to help him up but Sasuke stopped me. "His bit, there's no hope for him."

As I looked closely, and with the bright moon's light, I could see his arm has a bite mark on it.

He scrambled to his feet, but he was too slow. Three zombies that have been chasing him finally got to him. I cringed at the man's agonizing scream. I turned away just as one of the zombies tore his neck out and blood flew everywhere. I covered my ears to try and block the man's screams, but it wasn't really working. I could still hear his piercing screams clearly.

Then the man's screams abruptly stop. I look down and saw there was a dagger on his head and two zombies head was already decapitated. I looked around and saw Sasuke's sword up and stabbed the last zombie on the head.

Once he was done he looked up at me and motioned for me to come down. I nodded and came down ungracefully. He pointed to the man that had recently been eaten. "Check if he has things we need." He told me.

I checked his front pockets and found ammo and a map, along with a picture of him and his little girl.

I searched his back pocket and I see a hand gun with half of the ammo left. "Hey Sasuke?"

"What is it?" He stood up and walked towards me. I gave him the gun and the map. "This must be where he was heading." He said looking at the map.

Before I could put the picture away, Sasuke grabbed my hand and took the picture. He stared at it and looked at me. "I think he was chasing those people and tried to get his daughter back. He looked down at the body with sadness.

"I-I think w-w should bury h-h-him. You know for h-his daughter." I suggested.

He looked at me weirdly. "We don't have time for that."

I stood up next to him and lowered my head down. "A-Alright, Lets g-go and save t-those kids." With that said I started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned me.

"T-To save the k-kids." I gave him a duh look.

He pointed to the opposite direction from where I was going. "It's that way." He said with an amuse look on his face.

"Right I-I knew t-that."

He laughed at me, but I held my head high as I passed him by.

* * *

_**Thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciated it! **_

_**P.S Please no flames :) Just constructive information! **_

_** ~Read and Review~**_


	3. Search

_**Since my mom wouldn't let me go out tonight, I decided to update and write more of the zombie run! You should thank her because now I have two chapters done and I'll update tomorrow or later on tonight depending on if I like where the story is going. Anyway enjoy 3!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

We've been walking for hours now and the sun is finally coming up. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't know Sasuke stopped walking till I bumped into him.

"W-Why di-." Before I would finish, he clamped his hand on my mouth. We stood silently for a couple of minutes with our guards up.

Then five zombies came at us. Sasuke took his sword out and cleanly sliced two zombies head off and the mouths of the zombies were still moving. I was distracted by how fast he was moving that I failed to notice a zombie coming at me. "HINATA!" Sasuke Screamed.

I reached for my throwing knives hidden in ankle boots, but the zombie quickly grabbed for me. I dogged him by rolling to the side. Panicked, I threw the knife without aiming. I heard a sickening thump and the zombie fell on me. "AAAHHHH!" I screamed without thinking. The zombie was pushed off of me and I stood up quickly.

"Well you got lucky." Sasuke said and looked at the zombies.

I looked at the zombie also and I see that I got him directly on the eye. "Yea, lucky." I replied.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm f-fine."

"Doesn't seem like it, you're shaking." He rummaged through his bag and found the gun we took from the dead guy. "Here, use it only for emergency." He handed me the gun but paused. "You know how to shoot a gun, right?" He questioned me.

I grabbed the gun and shot at the bird flying above us. "Does that answer your question?"

"You are an idiot! Sasuke exclaimed. "I said only use it for emergencies!"

"I-I'm sorry but a-a-asked." I replied to his rude comment.

"Whatever let's just go before more zombies appear.

After walking a couple more miles, we finally hit a road. We stopped walking and went to the side of the road. "Ok, let's take a break here for a little while." Sasuke said. He sat down and took out the map.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him as I opened up my last package of granola bars.

"I'm alright for now." Just as he said that, his stomach growled.

I smiled and tossed him one granola bar. He caught it with one hand and said, "Thanks."

I opened my granola bar and sat next to him. "Are we h-heading to the r-right direction?" I asked. I took a bite out of my granola and looked over his shoulder.

He swallowed before he replied. "Unlike you, I have a sense of direction."

"I'm j-just asking, no need to b-be so sour a-about it." I finished my food and took a huge gulp of my water.

"Whatever." He said and pointed to a city in the map where we supposed to go. "We are at least ten miles away and we need to rest up before we go. Now I'm thinking of staying at a house so we can be comfortable and will find some way to block the entrance. He stood up and put away the map. "Since you have rested quite well enough, I don't think it's necessary for us to stop anymore till we find a house that suits our needs."

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Alright." I replied and followed him.

* * *

**_The next two or three chapters will be Sasuke's Pov!_**

**_Please no flame just constructive information :)_**

**_P.S Read and Review. I would very much appreciate it :D _**


End file.
